Running Man: Vongola Edition!
by Soldier Perfection
Summary: Based on a Variety show called Running Man. Rated T for language.


**Kim: **Hi guys! Today we'll be hosting a game show called… wait what's it called-

**Rachel: **U-uh… *whispers* the fuck Kim, it's the first show and you can't even…

**Squalo: **IT'S RUNNING MAN, STUPID!

**Kim and Rachel: ***awkward stare* …Squalo? You're here early.

**Squalo: **VOIIIIIIII! OF COURSE I AM, MORONS! IT'S CALLED VARIA QUALITY!

**Kim: **What, so the other Varia members aren't here?

**Xanxus: **I'm here, scum…

**Rachel: **WTF XANXUS, HOW CAN YOU BRING YOUR CHAIR ALONG?

**Belphegor: **Shishishi~, Varia quality, Varia quality!

**Kim:** We're in need of Tsuna! TSUNAYOSHI!

**Lussuria:** Kyaahh~~ Kim-chan you're wearing such beautiful dress today!

**Kim: ***face palm* L-Lussuria…

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, what's this? Did I come here only to receive idiotic chaos?

**Hibari: **Just start the damn show.

**Kim: **And when did you two arrive?

**Hibari: ***shrugs* I don't know, as soon as I got out of the car he suddenly appeared.

**Rachel: **Weird…

**Mukuro: **Anyways, where's Vongola? I doubt he's here but…

**Kim: **Tsunayoshi… I think he's at the back.

**Reborn:** Ciaossu, everyone!

**Rachel:** Reborn, aren't you the damn MC of the damn show? Why are you freaking ass late?

**Reborn: **It's you guys who're too early. *grin*

**Rachel: ***face palm*

**Tsuna: ***pant* ARGHHH, WHY DID I HAVE TO WALK HERE?

**Rachel: **What? We sent a limo to your house, Tsuna.

**Tsuna:** WHAT? I DIDN'T EVEN HEAR ABOUT THAT.

**Kim: **STOP FUCKING ABUSING THE CAPS LOCK!

**Squalo: **VOIII!

**Rachel: **It's been just fucking 5 minutes, OH MY GOD! CAN WE JUST-

**Yamamoto: **Hey guys! What's up?

**Hibari:** You guys seriously need to learn how to shut the fuck up *brings tonfa*

**Squalo: **START THE SHOW! *draws sword*

**Gokudera: **JYUUDAIME!

**Rachel: **What the…

**Reborn: ***shoots air*

**Everyone: ***silence…*

**Reborn: **So, we should start already, then! Kim and Rachel, would you mind explaining the show thing?

**Kim:** Y-yeah, so well… It's Running Man, everyone!

**Hibari:** *yawns*

**Reborn: ***aims gun at Hibari*

**Hibari: ***face palm* ...Bitch

**Rachel: **The main rule is that you'll get separated into two teams: Mission Team and Chasing Team!

**Mukuro:** Kufufu, interesting.

**Kim: **Shh!

**Rachel:** The Mission Team will complete missions and the Chasing Team will chase the Mission Team members. Basically it's like that.

**Hibari:** Dibs for Chasing Team. *raises hand*

**Kim: **If the Chasing Team members tear off the nametags off your backs, it means you are out. And if the Mission Team succeeds on completing missions without getting caught, you earn a Running Ball! It goes the opposite way if you don't complete the missions within the time limit or if all of the members get caught.

**Tsuna: **W-wait, what'll you get if you earn the Running Balls?

**Kim: **This is the first time you've ever been useful, Tsunayoshi. If you earn the Running Balls, you will not suffer punishment.

**Gokudera: **What's the punishment thing all about?

**Reborn: **WHY DO YOU GUYS ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS?

**Rachel: **You'll have to wear… *mumble* hot pants… *mumble*

**Hibari: ***face palm* …I'll definitely win this.

**Mukuro: ***thinks of me wearing hot pants* …Damn you women.

**Yamamoto: **The Varia sure is being quiet today, where are they?

**Reborn: **I kicked them out.

**Yamamoto: ***facepalm*

**Kim: ***takes out hot pants* Here they are, morons.

**Hibari: **That's not… are you sure they are hot pants? They're…

**Gokudera: **THEY'RE WAY TOO FUCKING SHORT!

**Rachel: **Well, duh.

**Reborn:** Anyway, every week we'll have guests. And the guest for today is…?

**Kim: **TYL Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro!

**Everyone: ***claps*

**Chrome:** H-hi…

**TYL Hibari: **Hn. *death glare*

**Hibari: **…he looks weak.

**Mukuro: **Kufufu. You're saying the older you look weak?

**Hibari: **Don't talk to me.

**Kim: **OH, AND! Today's Chrome's birthday, so yeah! Treat her properly, guys!

**Chrome:** T-thank you.

**Gokudera: **Start the show, god damn it!

**Rachel: **Tch. Fine. The first location for the mission is…!

**Kim: ***sigh* I'm getting tired of being an MC. Can Reborn take over or something?

**Reborn: **Namimori Middle!

**Hibari and TYL Hibari: **You're kidding me.

**Mukuro: **Aren't Nagi and I at a disadvantage here? Everyone's been in Nami-chuu excep—

**Ryohei: **EXTREME!

**Kim: **WOAH! RYOHEI! WHERE THE FUCK-

**Reborn: **He buried himself for 2 hours.

**Rachel: **Really, an extreme guy…

**Hibari: **Let's start already.

**TYL Hibari: ***whistles* I haven't been here for a real long time.

**Rachel: **Okay then! Let's separate the teams!

* * *

><p><strong>(warning. spoilers) LOL. I ALMOST DIED WATCHING RM EP16. LOLOLOL. Sparta Kookie waiting outside the room while HaHa's hiding inside and doing his dramatic scene LMFAO. dies.**

**Anyway this story is obviously based on Running Man! Sorry if I didn't explain the rules properly, just ask if you have any problems!**

**-Rachel**

* * *

><p><strong>An official Kwang Soo and Joong Ki fan = me. OH THEIR ADORABLENESS! Love ya oppa!<strong>

**-Kim**


End file.
